The Fall of Light: A Tale of the Dead Princess
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: After being captured by Myotismon, Hikari endures years of his torture. How long can she hold out before falling completely under his influence? A tale of corruption leading to the ultimate betrayal. Now a vampire, Sora's life is in Hikari's hands. What will she do?
1. Twilight

This is a side-story to The Dead Princess, so please give that a read.

Just a warning, this tale will be _very_ dark.

 **The Fall of Light**

 **Chapter I**

 **Twilight**

The little girl sat against the headboard, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her bed was large and adorned with a puffy pink spread that draped over the edge. A fluffy carpet lined the floor, leading to a closet full of dress-up clothes. A dresser sat against the wall, large and engraved with chiseled flowers and swirling vines. Two shelves filled with black and red books, and even her first makeup table. A small tray at her bedside contained her midday meal: fruits, vegetables, bread and what she suspected was wine.

A giant room in a giant castle. More clothes than she could imagine, food brought to her by servants. What little girl didn't dream of this? What little girl didn't stay up late, wishing with all her might that something like this would happen? It was a dream come true: she was a princess.

And all she wanted was to go home.

She remembered the Chosen coming to her rescue atop the center, her brother throwing her the digivice, Wizarmon jumping in front of her and Tailmon…

But she had thought that Myotismon would kill her, not use Wizardmon's death to distract the Chosen, snatch her and Tailmon and leap through a Digital Gate. Even then, she thought she would be in a prison cell.

Her eyes drifted to her locked door and then to her windows, shut tight. She was a prisoner, but why was he treating her like a royal guest?

She continued to stare through the stain glass windows to the night sky. "There are still stars in this world too."

The white cat at her side stirred. "I thought the same thing when I came to your world."

The girl giggled despite herself and stroked her friend, her partner. "At least he let us stay together."

The cat scowled. "I don't think he had a choice. Since we both touched your digivice, we're connected. If we were separated for too long…"

She was cut off when the door opened and a Floramon entered. Her eyes drifted to the tray. "Lady Hikari, Lady Tailmon," she gasped, "You must eat."

"We're not hungry," Tailmon hissed.

Hikari's growling stomach betrayed that statement.

Floramon sighed and shut the door behind her. "Just as well perhaps," she said, "Lord Myotismon requests your presence for dinner."

Hikari crossed her arms. "I'm not going."

"He insists," Floramon said, "And it's not wise to cross him."

Tailmon sighed. "She's right. We'd better just do it."

The girl was not going to rush. She slid off of the bed and inched forwards.

"Oh dear," Floramon said, "You haven't changed your clothes!" She frowned, "And I assume you haven't bathed either."

Hikari glanced at her outfit: the same sleeveless yellow top and red shorts "I don't want to change."

Floramon sighed. "You have been here since yesterday, and you are Lord Myotismon's guest, you must make yourself presentable."

Despite Hikari's protests, the Floramon pushed the little girl into her private bathroom. She turned on the faucets. "Now, remove your clothes."

The young girl shook her head. "I'm not doing it with your watching me!"

Floramon chuckled. "You may think of me as a female, now hurry, dinner will be ready soon."

Her brother would not give in; her brother would resist until the very end. He and Agumon probably would fight their way out of here and destroy Myotismon too!

But she was not as strong as him; plus she did smell…

She slowly pulled off her clothes and stepped into the bathwater. Floramon scrubbed lavender-smelling soap over the girl. "Here is some words of advice, don't make the Master angry."

Hikari would try to do everything she could _to_ make him angry!

"Why don't you tell me about your world?" Floramon suggested as she rinsed Hikari's hair.

"Why should she?" Tailmon snapped, from her perch near the windowsill.

Hikari had been about to, but snapped her mouth shut. Tailmon was right, why should she tell Floramon anything? She was a bad guy!

But she did reminder Hikari a little of her grandmother.

After the bath Floramon led the girl to the closet. "Now which dress would you like to wear?"

Hikari stared at the row of garments in her closet. "I…I don't know."

Floramon smiled again. "I took your measurements yesterday when you arrived, so they should all fit."

The little girl shook her head; all the dresses looked so adult. Floramon pulled one from the closet. "Here, what about this one? And I'll help you with your makeup as well."

"Mommy doesn't want me wearing any yet…"

"You are the royal guest of a king," Floramon chuckled, "I think she would understand."

A few moments later, Hikari studied her reflection. An eight-year-old girl whose short haircut had been styled into slight curls, face done up with makeup and wearing a long-sleeved, black dress with a full skirt stared back at her.

"You do look beautiful," Tailmon admitted, "I just wish we were going out to dinner with your family."

An image filled her mind, of her brother and parents around a table with her seat empty. Tears came to her eyes, but she held them back. She had to be brave.

She and Tailmon followed Floramon through the halls and into the dining room. A large table sat on a polished floor that reflected the candle light from above. A banquet of food lay before her, and her stomach growled again.

He was there too, standing at the far end of the table. "Ah," he smiled, his fangs glistening in the light, "Welcome. " He waved at the spread of food, "I hear you haven't eaten since yesterday. I hope this satisfies you."

A Bakemon pulled out her chair. Hikari sat down like she had seen the Disney Princesses do. Tailmon hoped into the higher chair beside her like Miko did at home. Another Bakemon placed a plate of food in front of them.

"Now enjoy," Myotismon smiled.

She wanted to refuse, act out in the only way she knew how; well, she could cry and throw a tantrum, but when she did that at home her parents just made her sit in time out.

But her empty stomach and the smell of the roasted meat was too much for her. She dug into her meal in a very un-princess like manner.

"So my dear," Myotismon said, sipping a goblet of wine, "Have you enjoyed my hospitality so far?"

Reality snapped back into Hikari's mind. "No, I haven't!"

He frowned. "I see. What hasn't been to your satisfaction?"

"Everything!" she said, "I don't like it here."

Myotismon smiled again. "But you are here, and the sooner you accept it, the better it will be." He smiled even more, "My princess."

"I'm not your princess!"

He sighed, "Why do you think I went all the way to Earth to find you?" He pointed at her, "That Crest that you still wear so proudly around your neck…"

She grasped at the pink object.

"…the symbol of your power. You are the Light, and I must snuff it out so Darkness may prevail."

"Then kill me!" she shouted.

Myotismon blinked and even Tailmon gasped. "Hikari…"

"You're not scared?" the vampire asked, "Afraid?"

The little girl shook her head. "Mommy said that when you die, you go to see the angels!"

Laughter erupted from Myotismon's lips. "So it seems courage runs in your family. Your brother gave me no shortage of trouble before I went to your world and now that I think of it, wasn't your father the one who organized the prisoners into that failed rebellion?"

He marched over to her side of the table. He was so tall, like an evil giant. "I never had any intention of destroying you, my dear," he smiled, "I am the Darkness and yet…" He reached forward, but his hand hesitated, "…yet I am drawn to the Light. If it had not been me, then Piedmon surely…"

His fist clenched tight. "But now that you are here, he will be coming. Let us hope he will be too busy dealing with your brother to find us."

Hikari's heart thudded against her chest. "My brother's coming?" she gasped.

Myotismon's palm struck her across her mouth. A welt formed on her cheek and tears came to her eyes, but she did not cry out. She would not let him see that he hurt her. Her head twisted back and stared him in the face.

"Get rid of that foolish hope right now!" he roared, "You belong with me, and tomorrow I will make certain of that." He leaned closer, "That backbone of yours will be broken, my dear."

He motioned to the Bakemon. "Take them back to their room."

Hikari pushed herself away from the table and marched after the ghost, Tailmon following close behind.

Once in their rooms, Tailmon jumped onto the bed. "I can't believe you!" she gasped, "You're so much stronger than I thought!"

Hikari shook her head. "I'm not strong."

"But you stood up to Myotismon!" her partner gasped.

The little girl tried to feel strong, tried to feel brave, but her hand touched her cheek. Pain ripped through her face. Then the brave child broke and the scared little girl emerged. She fell onto the bed and curled into a ball, tears erupting from her eyes.

"I want to go home!"

To be continued…


	2. The Darkened Stars

Answers to your reviews:

 **Guest:** Things are only going to get worse

 **Finalcool720:** Myotismon escaped with Hikari into the Digital World after Wizarmon's sacrifice. He's hiding out from both the Dark Masters and the Chosen Children.

This is a side-story to The Dead Princess, so please give that a read.

 **The Fall of Light**

 **Chapter II**

 **The Darkened Stars**

Hikari watched the night sky through her barred windows. "Does the sun ever come up in this world?"

Tailmon yawned from the bed. "It used to, even in Myotismon's realm, but since the Dark Masters have taken over…"

She quieted as the door opened and Floramon stepped inside. "Good evening, Lady Hikari, Lady Tailmon."

Tailmon hissed again. Hikari tried to act the same, but the plant creature's face was full of kindness and warmth. "Good evening," she said.

Floramon's eyes focused on the tray resting near the bed, bare save for the empty goblet. "I see that you at least have your appetite back."

Hikari had tried to act brave, she had tried to act strong, fight Myotismon by starving herself, fight Myotismon by killing herself. But she was weak, she was frail. She could not last long; she gave into her hunger after the first night.

Floramon waved her over. "Come. Let me help you wash."

The young girl pulled herself away from the star-filled sky and allowed Floramon to untie the strings on the back of her gown; the large garment fell into a pool at her feet. The plant digimon led her into the washroom where she filled the tub, pouring in powder from a brown tin. Hikari sniffed the air and found a grin sliding over her face. "It smells like flowers."

Floramon chuckled. "I thought you might like it. And Lord Myotismon said to treat you as a queen as long as you behave."

Her brother would not behave; he would misbehave so badly that he would end up in the dungeon! Her brother could starve himself, could resist Myotismon; could win.

But she was too weak, too fragile.

Floramon scrubbed her back and washed her hair. "Lady Tailmon, would you like a bath?"

The cat digimon licked her paws. "Not a chance."

Hikari giggled as she stepped from the water. "You're still so thin though," Floramon sighed, "I'll have to make sure the kitchen sends you a bigger meal. Or maybe some more treats."

Hikari thought of a fat princess and shook the image from her mind. She lifted her arms and Floramon dropped a clean shift over her body. "Um, c-can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"D-do you know anything about my brother?"

The plant digimon frowned. Tailmon hissed. "Do you know something?"

She hesitated. "I shouldn't tell you, but the Chosen Children have begun to battle the Dark Masters."

Hikari's face broke into a grin. "Oniichan!"

The plant Digimon sighed. "It is not necessarily good news. From what I understand none of the Chosen have Final level partners. They will not stand a chance against the Dark Masters."

Hikari's smile fell. "B-but Taichi's coming! He's gotta be coming!"

Floramon's frown grew. "Lady Hikari, I would suggest giving up on any hope you have of leaving. The Master will not allow it."

Tailmon glared. "I've seen the Chosen Children. If there's even a chance, they'll win."

Floramon pulled off the covers of the bed and motioned for Hikari. The girl climbed inside the sheets. "Good night, Lady Hikari," she bowed before shutting the door.

The little girl stared at the ceiling of her room. "Tailmon, how far away do you think Taichi is?"

Her partner did not answer. She sat up and stared at the cat digimon curled at the end of the bed. "Tailmon?"

The feline sighed. "I don't know Hikari."

The girl frowned. "H-he's coming, right? He's going to rescue us, right?"

"Hikari, I'm sure he's doing everything he can to get here."

The girl thought again of the princesses from the time her family had gone to Tokyo Disneyland. Her mind drifted further to Pinocchio. She hopped from bed and stared out the window again. "I'm gonna make a wish on the stars, Tailmon, that Taichi finds us soon."

Her partner yawned. "Hikari…"

She turned to the cat Digimon, a large grin on her face, "And I bet Taichi's wishing on the same star."

Tailmon sighed, a smile coming onto her face. "Sure Hikari."

The girl back into bed and closed her eyes; Taichi's face on her mind as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Floramon returned the next morning to help her dress. "Lord Myotismon wishes your presence at breakfast."

Hikari frowned, the fabric of her full skirt running through her fingers. She had not seen him since the first night; how long had that been? She tried to recall, but the days melted together in her mind. Her heart raced and she struggled to keep her breathing under control. "Tailmon, I can't remember how long we've been here!"

Her partner rushed to her side while Floramon rubbed her back. "Lady Hikari…"

"Hikari!" Tailmon cried, "We've been here for two months!"

The waves of despair only grew. "Two months? We've been here for so long already?"

Floramon took hold of the young girl's hands. "Lady Hikari, the Master is waiting for you. It is not wise to make him unhappy."

Hikari's cheek stung, remembering the vampire's hand across her face. Tailmon hissed. "Can't you see she's having a panic attack?"

"I understand," Floramon said, "But Lord Myotismon will be unhappy if he is kept waiting."

Tailmon snarled but addressed her partner in a soft tone, "Hikari, she's right. We need to go. It's really bad when he's angry."

Taichi would be calm, he would not be panicking. He would know what to do no matter what. She was not strong like him, but she had to try.

The girl swallowed, her fingers clenching her dress until her heart slowed and her breathing returned to normal. "O-okay. I'm ready."

They entered the dining area. Myotismon was once again seated at the far end of the table. "Ah, good morning my dear."

Hikari wanted to insult him like her brother would, but she remembered Floramon's words, she would be treated like a princess if she behaved. Taichi would not behave, but she was not strong like him.

"Good morning." She curtsied before sitting in the chair held from her by the Bakemon servants. Tailmon joined her a moment later. The smell of eggs filled her nose.

"I'm glad to hear that you have been eating," Myotismon said as he drank from his goblet, "Soon you will not need to."

Tailmon paled, but Hikari blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Later," he chuckled.

The young girl continued her breakfast in the way she imagined a princess would eat. She peered at Myotismon, who appeared to enjoy his own steak and eggs. Vampires only drank blood, right? Yes, his steak was bright red on the inside…

What would Taichi do? Just like he would study his soccer opponents, he would try to figure out as much as he could about the bad guys. She was not strong, but she could ask.

She cleared her throat. "C-can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my dear."

"I-if you're a vampire, how come you eat?"

He smiled. "Vampires must survive on blood, we cannot live without it, yet that does not stop us from enjoying other food. You don't need sweets to survive, correct?"

Hikari knew plenty of girls that would disagree.

"Yet you eat them, right?" he asked, "The same with vampires. You need blood to survive, but there is nothing more satisfying then a raw steak in the morning."

Tailmon's eyes were wide and she had stopped sipping her miso soup. "Tailmon, are you okay?" Hikari asked.

Myotismon rose to his feet. "Come with me, my dear. Let us take a walk."

Her heart rattled against her chest again. She wanted to refuse, but the Bakemon pulled her chair out and forced her to her feet. Tailmon jumped to follow her, but the ghost Digimon blocked her path. "Do not fear, my former pet," Myotismon laughed, "You will see your human partner shortly."

Tailmon cried. "Hikari!"

Myotismon led her through the halls, the Bakemon behind her making certain she did not lose her way. The vampire stopped before a set of elegantly-designed double doors. With a smirk, he threw it open and the Bakemon pushed her inside.

A bedroom; _his_ bedroom, no doubt.

She should have realized what would happen, but her mind refused to make the connection. Instead, she focused on the Phantomon in the corner. Hadn't Angemon deleted him? Maybe one of the Bakemon had grown larger; _evolved,_ that was what Tailmon said, Digimon _evolved._

Myotismon waved to the seat and Hikari sat, fingers playing with her full skirt. What should she do now? What was she supposed to do? Should she try to get more information from him. "Um…"

He was over her in a flash, hands on her shoulders, holding her place. His lips pulled back, white teeth glistening in the candle light. He lunged at her neck, fangs digging in her neck.

She cried out, but bit her tongue. Taichi would not cry!

Myotismon pulled back and licked the blood from his lips. His eyes closed and a content sigh escaped. "You taste more exhilarating than I first thought."

Her palm flew to her neck and she held back her tears. Myotismon tossed her a handkerchief. "Fear not. Vampires are similar to….to…" He turned to Phantomon, "What are those insects in the human world that drink blood?"

"Mosquitoes?" he answered.

"Yes," Myotimons nodded, "Like the mosquitoes in your world, we vampires add something that stops you from bleeding." His smile grew, "We would starve to death if we killed our food supply, eh?"

She removed the handkerchief from her neck; the bleeding was slowing.

Myotismon lifted a blade from the nightstand. Hikari swallowed, her spine straightening on its own. He laughed. "If I wanted you dead, I would have drained you dry." He held up the blade, "But when a vampire bites you, a portion of himself is left inside you. Your body's immune system will soon destroy it, but before then…"

The blade sliced through his other palm, a stream of blood dripping down his arm. He nodded at Phanotmon, who darted behind her before she could react. He grabbed her head, forcing open her mouth. Myotismon towered over her. "Now you will drink of my blood, and become my princess."

He clamped his bleeding palm over her mouth. His blood burned her tongue and she vomited. "You witch!" Myotismon screamed, his hand slapping across her face once more.

Hikari heaved again, hand rubbing her injured check, but she held back her tears.

The vampire snarled. "You will stand by my side willingly or not, but I will have you."

She should have known, should have realized, but her mind refused to make the connection. Even after the Phantomon stripped her of her dress, stripped her of her shift, leaving her naked, leaving her vulnerable. And then Myotismon shed his own clothes, his pale skin visible; eyes drifting to what she knew would be there.

She should have run, should have fought, but she was not strong like her brother, she was not brave like her brother. Her heart froze and her mind blocked out the vision of Myotismon towering over her, filling her thoughts instead with her brother.

* * *

Tailmon awoke from her nap to see Hikari in her desk chair, staring at the noonday sun, or as close to sunlight as it got in Myotismon's realm. "Hikari, are you okay? I tried to wait up for you, but I shouldn't have eaten so much at breakfast. I just couldn't keep my eyes open."

The young girl did not respond. Tailmon leapt onto her lap, and Hikari screamed, jumping to her feet. Tailmon tumbled to the ground and stared at her partner. "Hikari, what's wrong?" Her eyes narrowed, "Let me see your teeth."

"He didn't…I mean, I'm not…"

Tailmon's face softened. "Then what's wrong?"

Hikari looked back out the window. "Hikari, your brother's doing everything he can to…"

"That's not it."

"What?" Despite the past few months as prisoners, Hikari had maintained a somewhat hopeful outlook, but as she stared at her partner, she knew something was wrong, something had happened. The light in her eyes had dimmed.

"Are you sad? Angry?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't feel anything." Her eyes drooped, "I'm supposed to, though, right? Why can't I feel angry or sad? Why can't I cry?"

"Hikari, what are you talking about?" Tailmon gasped. Realization washed over her like a cold wave. "No! Hikari, did he…?"

"No!" she gasped, "No, nothing happened."

Tailmon leapt onto the windowsill and slowly placed a paw on the girl's arm. "Hikari, please tell me!"

"Yes!" she screamed, tears flowing from her eyes, "Yes…." She sobbed into her crossed arms, "This wouldn't have happened to Taichi! He's so strong, not weak like me…"

Tailmon rubbed her head into her partner's arm in the way she had seen cats do it on Earth. "Hikari…"

* * *

Hikari was brought to Myotismon's bedchamber everyday for the two weeks, repeated the same act each day. He had only asked on the second day for her to drink his blood; she had refused, as she had on the first day. For the rest of those two weeks, he requested that Floramon removed her dress and send him to her in nothing but a robe, to make it, "Less complicated," as he said.

Hikari stared at the night sky through her window once more. "Hikari?" Tailmon asked.

Her partner gave a short mumble in response.

"W-which star did you and Taichi wish on?"

"I don't know," she replied in a flat voice, "They're all the same. And Taichi can't be looking at the same star anyway, right?"

Tailmon's eyes squeezed shut, tears flowing down her furred face. "I'm sorry Hikari." She was sorry for the girl's lost innocence, sorry for her pain, for her torment. If only she could evolve, but Hikari was drowning in her own sadness; and she had no way to save her.

* * *

The door opened and Floramon stepped inside. "Lady Hikari…"

Hikari sighed and pushed away from the wall. "I'm ready."

The young girl did not fight, did not protest as her clothing was removed and a pink robe wrapped around her. "Please, Lady Hikari," Floramon said, "I can't bare to see you so sad. Just do what he commands."

Her mind was blank, her heart numb as she entered Myotismon's bedroom. She tilted her head and pulled down the collar of the robe. He smiled, fangs digging once again into her neck.

She felt nothing; the pain had long since run dry.

Once Myotismon had finished, her hands began to untie her robe.

"Not yet, my dear," he snickered, "It has been days since I asked, so let me ask once again." He slit his palm from the blade on his nightstand, "Will you drink my blood? Will you become my vampire princess?"

Blank brown eyes stared at the red liquid dripping down his arm. She needed to refuse, needed to fight. Taichi would fight until the end. He would never give in, he would never surrender. He was brave, he was strong.

But she was not. She was weak, she was scared…

And she was drained.

Myotismon once more pressed his palm to her mouth; allowed the burning liquid past her tongue.

And Hikari swallowed. She drank and drank until Myotismon's wound closed.

He grinned. "Welcome, my dear. Welcome."

* * *

Tailmon paced the room, as she had every day for the past two weeks during this time. "Taichi, where the hell are you?"

Hikari made a wish on the stars, maybe she should as well.

Yet when she jumped on the window still and look out to the night sky, thick fog covered her vision.

It was as if the stars had gone out.

To be continued…


	3. Shadowfall

Answers to your reviews:

 **Guest 1:** Hikari still has hope Taichi's coming for her.

 **Guest 2:** It's been a few months between chapter 1 and chapter 2.

 **Finalcool720:** As you will read shortly, Hikari's going to be fighting her new urges.

This is a side-story to The Dead Princess, so please give that a read.

 **The Fall of Light**

 **Chapter III**

 **Shadowfall**

Hikari studied her reflection in her mirror; surprised that she still _had_ a reflection. She thought that beings like Myotismon and…that vampires did not cast reflections. Her face was the same, her hair was the same; everything about her body was the same except for…

It had been days since it happened, days since her weakness forced her to give into Myotismon. The first day afterwards, she refused to look into her mirror, even though her tongue acted with a mind of its own, constantly moving towards…

The second day she forced herself to the mirror, forced herself to see what had happened, what she had become. Yet her mind refused to open her mouth, refused her eyes to see…

The third day she had done it; the third day her mouth opened and she saw…

Since that day, she forced herself to stare into the mirror, see what she had become. She took a breath, stared at her reflection, and forced open her mouth. There was no denying it, no hiding it, her fangs marked her as one, marked her as vampire.

Vampire, vampire, vampire! The word tumbled through her mind and she slammed down the mirror, glass cracking from the impact.

Her partner yawned from the bed. "Hikari?"

"It's okay," she smiled, "I just dropped my mirror."

Tail- no, _Plotmon_ , jumped off the bed and trotted over. She had devolved the day it happened, the day Hikari turned. She knew it was because she gave in and her crest was failing. The bright pink of the pendant had dulled, but the star symbol still shone bright.

The small digimon rubbed her head against Hikari's leg.

"How can you even stand to be by me?" Hikari asked, turning away.

Plotmon leapt into her lap. "You're my partner, no matter what. Myotismon forced you, he manipulated you into doing it."

"Yeah," Hikari frowned, "But just for now anyway."

Plotmon's ears perked. "What?"

"When Taichi comes to rescue me, I'll be back to normal."

Plotmon frowned. "Hikari, I…I don't…"

Hikari smiled, tips of her fangs peeking over her lips. "Taichi told me all about the other Chosen. He said that Koushiro's really smart and that Jyou's almost like a doctor. They'll be able to make me better once Taichi comes to rescue us."

Plotmon continued to stare, but then a smile came to her face as well. "Okay, Hikari, if you believe so much, and then I do too."

The door opened and Floramon entered once again. "Good morning Lady Hikari, Lady Plotmon. How are you this morning?"

"Hungry," the girl giggled as she joined the servant at the closet.

"Lord Myotismon has once again requested your presence at breakfast." She smiled, "See, I told you that if you behaved things would be easier for you."

After dressing in another black princess gown with ruffles and lace, she and Plotmon followed Floramon through the castle halls. The vampire lord was in the dining hall. The table was once again filled with more food that Hikari had ever seen at a single meal. Myotismon was not at his usual seat, but was instead at the window. "Lord Myotismon."

He turned and grinned, his fangs reflecting the candle light. Floramon bowed and exited as he approached. "Good morning, my dear. It has been a few days since you were turned, how are you feeling? How has our need for blood been for you?"

The kitchen had sent her a goblet of blood the first day. She had wanted to refuse it, wanted to deny it, but the sight of it caused something to stir within her. She drank it dry in one gulp; and then preceded to throw it back up again. She had wanted to refuse the second goblet, but once again, that strange feeling came over her. She wanted to drink it…she HAD to drink it. She put the glass to her lips, but gently poured the red liquid so it flowed past her tongue and down her throat. Her stomach still rebelled, but she managed to keep it from returning through her mouth. By the third day, the sharp metallic taste had dulled to a bland neutral.

"Well?" he asked.

Should she tell him? What would her brother do? Would he keep fighting him, or would he use Myotismon to learn all he could about his new condition? "Um, I'm okay."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

She swallowed. If she needed to know more about what she had become, now was as good a time as any. "C-can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can we turn into bats?"

He shook his head. "No, my dear. Not everything that happens in myths in your world are true in this one. But enough of that, it is time to eat."

Hikari approached the table, but Myotismon placed a cold hand onto her shoulder. "Not yet." He snapped his fingers and Phantomon hovered over with two Bakemon trailing behind. They were holding a Gazimon between them. The vampire lord grabbed the rabbit Digimon in one hand. "This is for you."

He tossed the Digimon onto the floor in front of Hikari's feet. "W-what?" she asked, eyes wide, "What do you mean it's mine?"

"Your necessary ingestion of blood today, my dear. Kill it and drink it dry."

Plotmon's voice quivered. "Hikari…"

The girl stared at the Gazimon moaning on the floor. His eyes were barely opened, and his face was swollen. He looked like he had been beaten, maybe tortured. Myotismon wanted her to…! She could not do it, she _would_ not do it.

Yet as stared at him, something stirred within her. She imagined the Gazimon in her mouth, fangs buried deep in his neck. Her hands reached down, fangs pushing past her lips…

"Hikari!" Plotmon cried.

The girl gasped and pulled back. "I…I won't do it!" she snapped.

"Not even to save yourself?"

"No!" she snapped, eyes burning at him.

Myotismon snarled. "Your bloodlust will overtake you soon, but very well." He snatched up the Gazimon and snapped its neck with ease. He jabbed his fangs into the digimon's neck. Hikari turned away from the sickening slurp, eyes squeezed shut.

She found a goblet of fresh blood on the table. Her stomach gurgled, but she willed her arms to remain at her side. Why had she not realized before? Even if she did not kill, she would still need blood. Where had _this_ been coming from? She wanted to smack the goblet from the table, but as her eyes stared at the red liquid, her hands took on a life of their own. They grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips.

Until Taichi came for her, until Taichi saved her, made everything okay again, she would need to do what she could to survive. If she was stronger, she could end her life, end her suffering, but she was not.

She drank dry the goblet.

Once breakfast was done, Myotismon summoned her to his bedchamber. She should have known, should have realized the act was not going to stop, that he was not going to stop. She needed her brother. Where was Taichi? Why wouldn't he come?

Once the unholy act was finished, she made a motion to return to her room, as she always did, but Myotismon, surprisingly, broke that routine today.

"I need to present you to my kingdom, allow my subjects to see you."

Kingdom? Subjects? Her fingers twisted in the lace of her dress, but at the same time, a strange, almost excited feeling filled her stomach.

She was brought outside onto a balcony decorated with dark blue banners. The morning sun was barely visible behind the thick fog. Crammed into the courtyard below were hundreds, maybe a thousand, of what Plotmon had called 'Nightmare Soldiers," digimon that all looked like monsters.

"Hear me, my subjects," Myotismon cried, "This is my princess! My Undead Princess." He shook his head, "No, that doesn't have the right sound to it…" He grinned, "My Dead Princess!"

The digimon erupted into cheers. "Princess?" Hikari asked, "Not a queen?"

The back of his hand slapped across her face once more. "Do not speak out of turn again!"

She rested her palm on her cheek. He had struck her so many times, the pain had dulled to a low ache.

And she had long run out of tears.

Why had she asked that question at all? It was like a rush, like she was opening presents on her birthday. All those people bowing before her, doing what she commanded…

She shook those thoughts from her head. She was not a queen, not a princess. She was just a normal girl…well normal aside from Plotmon, and once Taichi found her, she would go home.

* * *

Myotismon summoned Floramon to his throne room that afternoon. "My Lord," she bowed.

"How has my Princess been these past few days?"

"I believe she is still homesick," the plant digimon answered, "She still hopes that the other Chosen will rescue her."

His fingers curled into a fist. "I see. I thought I had shattered that false hope."

"My lord," she said quickly, "T-there might be another way."

"Oh? Speak quickly before I snap your neck for interrupting me!"

"She might be lonely."

He raised an eyebrow. "Lonely?"

The words burst from her mouth. "She is trapped in her room all day with only her partner as company. If there was another human for her to talk with…"

The vampire lord turned to Phantomon. "Is there another Gate to the human world?"

"The only one we knew of was in your former castle, my lord."

"And that has been destroyed," he frowned. He turned to Floramon, "But your idea has merit." He rose to his feet, "One of those troublesome Chosen then."

He marched to the door. "I shall be gone for some time." He hesitated by the door, "Allow my Princess some freedom of the castle."

* * *

Hikari was surprised when Floramon came to her that morning and told her she was too be given supervised escorts around the castle, which meant she did not have to eat her meals in her room any longer.

"It's a change of pace at least," the human told her partner as they were escorted to the dining hall.

"Yeah," Plotmon said, "But we still have to eat in front of him."

Hikari thought about Myotismon and found that he was no longer the massive, intimidating shape in her mind. When they arrived in the dining hall, they were surprised to see that they were alone. "Where's Myotismon?" Hikari asked.

"The Masters is away on campaign," the Bakemon replied, "The Dark Masters have sent scouts to monitor our boundaries."

Hikari frowned. Plotmon stared. "Hikari, you almost look disappointed that he's not here."

She shook her head. "I-I just wanted to ask him more about being a vampire. If Taichi was a vampire, he'd want to know all about it."

Plotmon turned away. "What is it?" she asked.

"Maybe you're putting too much faith in your brother."

Hikari gasped. "What are you saying? That he's not coming?"

"No, Hikari, I'm not saying that, but…"

"You really don't believe we're gonna be rescued, do you?"

"I'm not the one that let myself be turned into a vampire!"

Hikari stared, eyes wide and she looked away.

The partners did not speak to one another during breakfast. Plotmon returned to their room afterwards, while Hikari commanded the Bakemon escorts to allow her to walk around the castle. She did not return to their rooms until late that night.

* * *

They had not seen Myotismon for almost two months when Floramon came to Hikari's room shortly before bedtime. "Lady Hikari!" she gasped, "You must come quick!"

Both Hikari and Plotmon raced after her to the infirmary. Myotismon was there, standing in front of one of the stone 'rooms,' curtain in front of the door.

"Good evening, my dear," he smiled, "I hope you were well in my absence."

Plotmon glared. "We'd do better if you never came back."

The vampire ignored her and focused on Hikari. "Well, the reason I have called you here so late…" He grinned once again, "I've brought back a friend for you."

Hikari's eyes grew. "A friend?"

He nodded and slid open the curtain. Lying on the rotted mattress was a familiar red-haired girl in torn yellow tank top and jeans, with a small, plant-like digimon at her side. "S-sora!"

Hikari looked to Myotismon and back at the girl. Yes, this was Sora Takenouchi, her brother's best friend, or, if her brother's story to Hikari before she was abducted was true, more than friends. Cuts and bruises littered her body, her eyes were open, but a glazed look covered them. "What did you do to her?" Hikari demanded.

"She refused to come with me," he chuckled, "So I had no choice but to use force." His smile grew, "I should inform you that your brother was not with the others."

Hikari shook her head. "No, I don't believe that!"

Myotismon chuckled. "The only thing you need to concern yourself with now, my dear, is whether she lives or dies."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "D-dies?"

"Hikari," Plotmon said, "Her partner has regressed to her first baby stage, Nyokimon. That must mean she's very weak."

Hikari swallowed. "How can I save her?"

Myotismon answered in a whisper. "Make her like us."

The girl gasped, "W-what?"

"I will not do it," he said, "But if you wish her to live, to survive, _you_ must do it. Turn her like I turned you. Refuse, and she dies."

She knelt beside her. "Sora," she whispered, "Can you hear me?"

A slight moan escaped from her lips, but eyes remained in that strange, half-open look. She was barely alive as it was. It was Hikari's choice; she could save Sora or let her die. Life or death was in her hands.

"Sora," she said, "I-I don't want you to die." With held breath, she sunk her fangs into Sora's neck. She was only going to infect her with the 'vampire' virus, but then the warm liquid passed over her tongue. It was sweet and hearty at the same time; the most beautifully delicious thing she had ever tasted. She drank and drank; she needed more, she _wanted_ more!

"Hikari!" Plotmon cried.

The girl snapped back, yanking her fangs from Sora's neck with a popping sound. She dried her face with a handkerchief given to her by a Bakemon. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. "Now my dear," Myotismon said, "You know what to do."

She took the knife from his other hand, took another breath and slit her palm. She bit back her tears and placed her bleeding hand over Sora's mouth. "Sora," she said again, "Please drink. I…I want you to live, and Taichi does too."

She held that same breath for what seemed like ages until Sora's throat moved and a swallowing sound echoed up Hikari's arm. She pulled back and watched as Sora's body convulsed and twisted. Her hands clawed at empty air as two of her teeth extended into sharp points. Her hands fell, and her breathing turned slow and deep, but steady.

Myotismon's hands were on Hikari's shoulders again. "Well done, my Dead Princess."

* * *

Hikari stared out her window once again. "You must hate me."

Plotmon shook her head, and to prove her point, jumped into her lap. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because of what I just did."

Her partner sighed, "Hikari, I…I'm not gonna lie, you've been acting weird since you became a vampire, but what were you going to do? Could you have really let your friend die like that?"

She stared back out the window. "But I felt so…so good when I did it. Like I just won a prize or it was my birthday or something like that. I knew that I could have saved her or let her die, and I loved feeling that way." She shook her head, "I don't want to feel like that again."

The door opened and Floramon stepped inside. "Lady Hikari, there is somewhere here who would like to see you."

She stepped aside so a red-haired eleven year old girl could enter. "Sora!"

"Hikari," she grinned, "I'm so glad you're safe."

They embraced each other, and Hikari wished time would stand still. "Lord Myotismon wished to see her first," Floramon explained to Hikari, "But I'll tell him I forgot. He will be here shortly, so say what you need to say now."

"Thank you," Hikari grinned, "Thank you for everything."

The plant bowed and closed the door behind her. The young girl knelt down and rubbed the top of Pyokomon's head. "I guess you're feeling better too."

"I feel stronger," she answered, "But weird at the same time."

"You're going to have to get used to that," Plotmon answered, "I've been feeling the same way since Hikari…"

Sora frowned and grabbed her fangs with her thumbs and forefingers. "I guess these are real then."

Hikari nodded sadly, revealing her own set. "Yes a-and I'm the one that gave them to you."

Sora swallowed. "Yeah, I kinda remember your voice…"

The young girl dropped to her knees, hands gripping Sora's own. "I'm sorry," she said, "I…I shouldn't have done it, but I just didn't want you to…"

The older girl helped her back to her feet. "Hikari, it's okay." She smiled, "At least this way I can keep my eye on you."

The younger girl's grin faded. "But when Myotismon brought you here, he said that Taichi was gone…"

Sora nodded. "He left because he wanted to get stronger. Once we got back to the Digital World, we were attacked right away by the Dark Masters. They are all Final Level digimon, and the highest our partners can go is one level below that. So Taichi left to find more power."

"So you don't know where he is?"

"Well, yes and no. He did come back to help us defeat Metalseadramon, but then we went up against Pinocchimon. One of his servants, named Juriemon, tried to turn Yamato and Taichi against each other. Then Taichi left again."

Hikari frowned even more and turned away. Sora took hold of Hikari's hands. "No one seems to know where Myotismon's area is. Your brother is doing everything he can to find you."

She giggled. "Find _us_."

Sora gave a weak smile. "Yeah…"

Hikari picked up on the tone in her voice. "Sora, did you and Taichi have a fight or something?"

Before she could answer, the door swung open and Myotismon entered. Pyokomon leapt in front of Sora, but Plotmon remained at Hikari's side.

His eyes focused on Sora. "So, you've recovered well, I see."

The redhead shifted on her feet, but she did not respond. Myotismon smirked. "Well, even though my princess gave you your life back, you are not a guest here. You will either starve to death, or will work for your keep, if you wish to obtain the sustenance we vampires need to survive."

Hikari gasped, but Sora held her ground. "Like what?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

Myotismon motioned to Floramon. "You will be part of the household staff, as a personal maid to Lady Hikari."

"Maid?" she gasped, "You mean walk around in one of those stupid uniforms and clean?"

Myotismon roared with laughter. "You certainly have spirit, Child of Love, but it is up to you."

Hikari tried to think of something to say, but Sora turned to her and then back. "All right," she sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

Floramon smiled and motioned with her hand. "Wait!" Hikari cried.

The Floramon responded. "Once she had been settled in, you shall see her again." Sora gave her a hopeful smile before she and Pyokomon exited.

To be continued…


	4. Shadow of the Heart

Answers to your reviews:

 **Finalcool720** : Sora has two crests in the main story; her Crest of Love, which currently no longer works, and her Crest of Sorrow, given to her by Hikari. This Crest allows Piyomon to evolve to Karatenmon.

 **Angelfish369:** I wanted to show a more gradual fall, showing that Hikari's evil in the main story not because of the bite, not because of any kind of outside force, but because she's allowing herself to slide into darkness. There will be a turning point, though, and that's coming up next chapter.

This is a side-story to The Dead Princess, so please give that a read.

 **The Fall of Light**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Shadow of the Heart**

To Hikari's surprise, it was not Floramon that woke her the next morning, but Sora. The redhead smoothed the wrinkles out of her black and white maid's outfit. "Do I look that bad?"

Hikari could only picture her in her soccer uniform, knocking the boys to the ground while she grabbed the ball in her feet. "I've never seen you like that before."

She blushed. "Well, it's a new look for me too. Um, let's get you dressed."

Hikari stood in place while Sora pulled a dark blue gown from the closet. "This one doesn't look so bad."

As she laced up the back, Sora asked, "Hikari, how old are you now?"

She searched her mind. "I-I really don't know. How long have I been here?"

Sora's hands stopped. "You don't remember?"

"I really lost track."

"It's been six months since you were taken by Myotismon."

Hikari should have felt something, but there was only a dull ache in her heart. "Oh, I didn't think it had been that long. So if I was taken in August, then it's January? So I'll turn 9 in April. Why do you ask?"

She felt Sora's hand resume tightening the bodice of the dress. "I'll mention it later. Hopefully we'll be out of here before you need to worry about that. Okay, all done. You'd better get to breakfast."

She blinked. "What about you?"

"Hikari," Plotmon said, "The staff doesn't eat with the royalty."

The young girl gasped and turned to her. "Sora!"

The older girl smiled with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. Even though I'm the new girl, Floramon made sure that the others don't give me a hard time."

Piyomon appeared in the doorway. "You evolved!" Plotmon grinned.

The pink bird nodded. "Yup, sometime last night." She fluttered behind Hikari and gently pushed her through the door. "We've got to clean the room. Now go."

"But it's not fair," Hikari frowned.

"You're the ones eating with Myotismon," the pink bird retorted.

"Don't remind me," Plotmon muttered.

* * *

Life settled into a routine for the Chosen girls and their partners. Since Hikari had, as Floramon put it, decided to behave, she was given more freedom. She was allowed to walk the halls, with a guard at first, but then, as the days passed, unescorted. She was still not allowed to leave the castle, and with Myotismon constantly away on campaign, what time Hikari could not spend with Sora was spent in the castle library.

"I had no idea the Digital World had so many stories," she told Plotmon one day.

"Why wouldn't it?" her partner asked, "Our world's been around for a while."

Hikari grabbed a black book from the stack. "But how? It's made from the internet, right?"

Plotmon shrugged as she curled into a ball on the table. "I don't know. You should ask Phantomon if you really want to know."

Hikari frowned at the thought of the scythe-wielding digimon, "I'm not that interested." She flipped to the first page. "There was the One, who is called Kami, and he looked upon the Darkness and created the Light."

She paused. "Does that mean the darkness came first?"

"Myotismon used to say that all the time," Plotmon said, "But I don't believe it, especially after meeting you."

Hikari continued reading, "And from the Light came the others: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Reliability and Hope. Together they created the Digital World and blessed it with life."

She pulled her crest from around her neck; the bright pink had dulled, but a grin grew over her face as she held it. "My power came first?"

"See how important you are," Plotmon said.

"But from the Darkness came the others: Pride, Sorrow, Vanity, Void, Wrath and Despair. The emblems of Light battled the Emblems of Darkness, though the Light was victorious, and the Emblems of Darkness destroyed, they still exist in the heart of the Digital World." She turned to Plotmon again, "Does that mean there are evil crests? And even though the Light won, which is really stronger?"

Her partner had no answered.

* * *

Hikari spent as much time with Sora as she could; as the older girl was sharing duties with Floramon, that was not a problem. She was often with Hikari in the mornings to help her get ready for the day, or in the evenings helping her bathe and get ready for bed. Neither one had even thought to question why Hikari, a child who was able to take baths on her own, suddenly needed help. Hikari just thought that it was what happened to princesses.

While Sora helped her dress that morning, Hikari asked how things had been. "It's not so bad," Sora smiled, "It's just like the chores on Earth; clean the rooms, wash the clothes, you know, things like that."

"And you're being treated okay?"

"Yes," she laughed, "I told you, Floramon's treating me good."

Hikari shook her head. "It's still not fair; I'm living like a princess and you're living like a servant."

She turned the younger girl around to face her. "If it means being able to protect you while we're here, then it's worth it."

"I think Sora just likes taking care of you," Piyomon added.

Sora's face turned a slight red. "W-well, since Taichi can't be here, then I'm going to do it for him." Her mind flashed with the gossip she heard last night in the servants quarters, "Oh, I almost forget to tell you. Lord Myotismon returned from campaign last night."

The others stared at her and she gasped, face turning even redder. "I-I've been hearing that almost 24-7 for months now. It must have gotten into my head, hehe. Um, so you'll be having breakfast with him again."

"Perfect," Plotmon muttered, "Too bad you can't protect her from what happens afterwards."

Sora blinked. "What?"

Hikari shook her head. "It's nothing! You don't have to worry about it. Come on Plotmon, we don't want to be late."

Once they had left, Sora stripped off the bedsheets while Piyomon fluttered up to remove the curtains. Since the first day, they had used this time to discuss any escape plan. After their first plan fell through, they spoke about the next option, and the next. Now… now they did not even bother; they did their duty, like the obedient servants they had become.

Sora's fists twisted as she tossed the sheets into the bin. "I hate this!"

"I do too," Piyomon said, "But we agreed that it was best to wait, right?"

"Yeah, I know." They had both agreed that, even if they could escape, they would need to worry about what they needed now to survive. If they could not get the blood given to them by Myotismon, they would have to resort to killing digimon in the wild. Sora imagined herself with a Gazimon in her mouth, but shook the thought from her mind. She would not kill a digimon in that way, and she would not make Hikari do so either.

"It's been months now! Where the hell are Yamato and the others?" She unleashed her frustrations on the innocent cart, kicking it into the hall. She wanted to scream at times, but knew she had to keep it together for Hikari.

"Maybe the other servants have heard some gossip," Piyomon suggested. Sora gave her a look and the pink bird blushed, an odd shade of red on her face. "Yeah, well, _Lord_ Myotismon would be happy."

Sora rolled her eyes and continued making the bed. Plotmon trotted inside a few moments later. "Where's Hikari?" Sora asked.

The small digimon turned away. "I…um…"

Sora's eyes grew wide and she dropped down in front of her. "Plotmon, what's going on?"

She continued to stutter. Sora lifted her so she could stare her in the face. "Plotmon, please. We're your friends."

The digimon swallowed. "For…a long time now, Myotismon and Hikari have been…"

Sora listened to Plotmon's tale; her eyes grew wide while her heart shattered. "S-so I guess I never realized it because Myotismon's been away for as long as we've been here." She glanced at Piyomon, "We need to get out of here."

Piyomon nodded. "But how? Every plan we had just fell apart."

The preteen girl sighed. "We need to think of something."

Sora tried to comfort Hikari when she returned; the young girl was angry at Plotmon for telling them, but told Sora that, "I guess I'm just used to it now."

The redhead hugged her as tight as she could. "Oh Hikari, I'm so sorry this has happened to you, but don't worry, we're going to get out of here somehow."

After Sora helped Hikari prepare herself for the night, she retired to the servants' quarters. "Have you heard the news?" a female Mushmon asked.

Sora and Piyomon shook their heads. "You're going on campaign with the master."

"Campaign?" Sora asked, "Who is he at war with?"

"The Dark Masters are starting to encroach on our territory."

Sora and Piyomon turned to each other. "Which one?" the pink bird asked, "Taichi destroyed Metalseadramon."

"I have heard rumors that the Chosen are fighting Pinocchimon," a PiccoDevimon answered.

"It must be Yamato," Sora grinned.

They climbed into their beds and the human girl stared up at the brick ceiling while Piyomon blew out the candle on the small table.

"Maybe the others are getting close," Piyomon whispered.

"Let's hope so," Sora answered, "But I have an idea. Maybe when we're out on campaign, if he's distracted enough, we can escape."

"But what about your…um…special needs?"

Sora frowned. "We'll have to take supplies with us."

"Will they last long enough before we find the others? And what if the others can't turn you back?"

Sora did not want to consider that, but the reality crashed into her like a rough wave at the beach. "Then…then _I'll_ have to do what's necessary."

A short gasp escaped from Piyomon. "Sora!"

"Hikari can't stay here any longer. Not…not as long as that monster keeps doing _that_ to her."

* * *

They were indeed summoned by Myotismon to accompany him when he left early the next day. They marched to a valley at the edge of the vampire lord's territory. Myotismon and Hikari sat in a cart pulled by two enslaved Monocromons. Sora was surprised to see that there was a space for her and Piyomon as well. It seemed that having the princess's favor had its perks, but had Hikari asked Myotismon, or had she ordered it done herself?

Sora studied the younger girl as she watched Myotismon's dark realm move past them. She recalled the young girl from before her time in the Digital World; she always had a spark that brightened everyone around her. Now it was like a dark veil had dropped over her eyes. They had to leave; they needed to escape!

They set up camp that night and marched to battle the next day. Myotismon's forces stood on the edge of a small hill that slopped down into a grassy field. In the distant was another small hill on which stood a line of mechanical digimon; Guardomons and Mekanorimons, while Megadramons circled the sky above.

"Mugendramon," Plotmon said.

"That's correct," Myotismon said, "He has begun to invade my territory, and it's time to put a stop to that."

He nodded at Phantomon. The ghost digimon swung down his scythe. "Attack!"

The two armies met in the field, a crash of claw against metal filling the air. This was soon drowned out by the low roar of a voice calling, "Myotismon!"

"Speak of the devil."

A large mechanical creature stomped into view behind the metal army, a dragon-like head on his shoulders. Hikari gasped. "That's him?"

"Yeah," Sora shivered, "We met him when we first got back here. He's strong, just like the rest of the Dark Masters."

"But you said Oniichan beat one of them, right?" Hikari asked.

Sora nodded and addressed her, but her eyes glared sideways at Myotismon. "Yeah. He gained the power to evolve Agumon to Wargreymon, and once he finds us, we'll be safe."

A chuckle escaped the vampire lord's throat. "If he's so powerful, I wonder why he's not here yet."

Sora turned back to Hikari and she saw something flash in her eyes. "My brother _is_ going to rescue us!"

Myotismon slapped her across the face. Sora wanted to reach for her digivice, order Piyomon to evolve, but at the same time, wanted to rush to Hikari's side.

She did not need to; the younger girl hardly flinched.

Myotismon turned back to the battle. "Since he has stepped onto the field, perhaps I should as well."

"And what are you going to do?" Plotmon asked, "How can you stand against an Ultimate, a Final Level? You're only Fully Evolved."

He clenched his fingers, red energy crackling through his fist. "I have been growing more powerful these last few months." He shot into the sky, whips of red energy pouring from his hands, annihilating waves of Guardromons," Crimson Lightning!"

Sora ran to Hikari's side. "Are you okay?"

The girl blinked and rubbed her cheek. "Yeah, I barely feel it anymore."

The red head felt her heart breaking. "Oh Hikari…"

"Do you think Taichi's really coming for us?" she asked, her voice almost emotionless.

"Of course!" Sora gasped, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Maybe he was killed. That could be why he hasn't come yet."

Sora's heart cracked even more. She spun Hikari around; the girl's eyes looked even duller, almost blank. "Hikari, listen to me. Taichi and the others are doing everything they can to find us. This place…it's almost like it's hidden from the rest of the Digital World."

An explosion from the battle drew their attention. Myotismon unleashed a Night Raid of bats into a Guardromon, ripping it apart from the inside. "Sora!" Piyomon cried, "Now's our chance!"

She nodded and pulled Hikari's arm, but the younger girl held fast. "We're leaving! Come on."

"But where will we go?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Sora cried.

"Infinity Cannon!"

The words rung in Sora's ears and she tackled Hikari to the ground. A fraction of a second later, a massive blast of wind cut overheard. Mugendramon stomped into the space carved between the Metal Empire digimon and the Nightmare Soldiers. "Myotismon," he growled, "How do you think you can stand up to me?"

The vampire smirked. "I've gained new powers since we last met. Observe! Myotismon evolve to Venom Myotismon!"

Sora stared at the demonic red beast, her mouth dropping open. "H-he can evolve?"

Even Mugendramon seemed impressed. "Well done, you've reached the Final Level as well. And you can control your evolution at will? We have lost Metalseadramon to the Chosen. How would you like to take his place?"

Venom Myotismon laughed. "So all it takes is being able to become a Final Form? I am still the same digimon you rejected before." His fist swung out, knocking Mugendramon in the side. The metal dragon blasted an Infinity Cannon into Venom Myotismon's chest. The demonic beast stepped back, but recovered with a flurry of punches from his fists.

"Sora!" Piyomon hissed, "Let's go!"

Sora stared at the evolved Myotismon. Mugendramon sent all their Fully Evolved partners back to their Baby forms, and Venom Myotismon was holding his own! "T-there's no way out."

Her partner blinked. "W-what?"

"If we run…if he catches us…"

The pink bird shook her head. "No, no, no! Sora, you can't lose hope! We need you to stay strong. What about Hikari?"

Sora turned to the younger girl. "T-the best way we can stay safe is to stay where we are and wait to get rescued."

Piyomon opened her mouth to continue protesting, but a mechanical digimon hovering in the sky caught her eye. "Megadramon!"

The dragon smashed his tail into the ground, causing a shockwave that brought the humans to the ground. Sora held up her digivice and her partner evolved to Birdramon on her way to the sky. "Meteor Wing!"

Megadramon batted aside the fireballs and smashed Birdramon's head with his gun barrel arms. Hikair held up her own digivice. "Plotmon, help her!"

She nodded. "You got it. Plotmon evolve to…"

But there was no determine declaration of her next form, no familiar blast of energy, but a deadly silence that filled the air. "I can't evolve!"

Hikari stared at her digivice. "I-I did it right, right? I mean, that's what I'm supposed to do, right?"

"Hikari, get down!" Sora cried, pushed her once again the ground seconds before Megadramon's tail swiped through the air, missing both girls by inches. A blast of red exploded from beneath her maid's outfit. Her crest was glowing! "Birdramon!"

"Birdramon evolve to Garudamon!"

Megadramon laughed and cocked his gun arms. "Just try me! Genocide Attack!"

Garudamon shot back and fired an energy blast in the silhouette of a black bird. "Shadow Wing!"

Her attack struck the Genocide missiles, detonating them in a blast that filled the fogged sky in light. Garudamon dropped down over Plotmon and the girls. She grunted, held back her scream as the explosion ripped across her. Sora cried for her partner, but kept herself on top of Hikari. She would die before allowing anything to happen to the younger girl.

That was her last thought before her vision went black.

* * *

Sora awoke with Hikari kneeling over her, tears in her eyes. "Sora! I thought you were really…" She bit her lips, "I…I don't think I could have saved you that time."

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. From the corner of her eyes, she spied one of the blood packets taken from the castle; it was empty. "I-I'm all right," she said. She blinked, "Where's Piyomon?"

"Right here," a small voice answered and Pyokomon jumped into her lap, "That took a lot out of me."

Sora giggled and rubbed the top of her partner's head. A dark shadow fell; looking up, she saw Myotismon towering over her. "That was foolish child!" he barked. Sora was not sure if he was talking to her or Pyokomon, probably both. "If you are that eager to die, then perhaps I should help you!"

Hikari leapt in front of Sora. "Don't you dare!" she screamed, "She might be a servant, but she's my friend! And if you want to hurt her, you'll need to go through me!"

Myotismon stared back at his princess, the tension filling the air, until he chuckled. "So be it. What would have been the point of dragging her back here if I wanted to dispose of her so quickly?"

Plotmon swallowed. "So you can evolve and devolve at will?"

The vampire lord licked his lips. "Yes, only a taste of the Child of Light's power gave unto me that ability." He ran a finger around Hikari's cheek. "Maybe I should not have turned you so quickly."

He turned to the remains of his army. "We have won this day, Mugendramon has retreated!"

Sora stared at Hikari as the cheers erupted around them. "It's okay," the younger girl said, "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."

Sora knew she should have been concerned, maybe even a little insulted, that Hikari referred to her as a servant, but she felt something well up inside her, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Hikari was truly the Dead Princess. If Sora wanted to survive, she would need to depend on her, follow _her_ orders now.

And that dependency fostered another feeling within her; Hikari would now give the orders, and Sora would do whatever was necessary to not only fulfil them, but protect her princess as well.

* * *

After camp had been made that night, Sora and Pyokomon entered Myotismon's tent. He sat behind a carved wooden table, maps and charts spread out. "You dare enter unbidden?"

Pyokomon cowed behind her legs, but Sora stood firm. "Yes. I want to fight."

The vampire laughed. "Do you truly think you stand a chance against me?"

"No against you," Sora answered, "I-I wanted to fight for Hikari. I-I want to be part of your forces."

Myotismon stared at her, studying her. "I will need to consider this. Until then, continue with her normal duties."

Sora stared at him for another moment before she and her partner exited. "Well," Myotismon said, "That was interesting. These human are far more complicated then I first anticipated. What do you think?"

Phanotmon hovered into view from the shadows. "A Chosen with even a small amount of power in our military may prove disastrous."

"And yet maybe not," Myotismon said, "I have pushed back Mugendramon, with two Chosens under my control, not even _Master_ Piedmon could stand against me!" He roared with laughter, "Let the dice roll where they may."

To be continued….

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.

Author's Note: I had read somewhere, a really long time ago, that Hikari's birthday was in April, and that Taichi's was in November, but I cannot remember what website.

And these are the origins of the 'Dark,' Crests in the main story.


	5. Eclipse

This is a side-story to The Dead Princess, so please give that a read.

 **The Fall of Light**

 **Chapter V**

 **Eclipse**

Sora stood atop the mountain ridge, watching in the valley below the army of Nightmare Soldiers tear into the Metal Empire. Devidramon claws ripped into Metal Tyrannomons, Mekanorimon lasers turned Bakemon sheets into flames, while above them Okuwamons and Megadramons screamed as they tore into each other.

"Commander," a Bakemon with a witch's head said.

She turned to him. "Report, Soulmon."

"Our forces are holding their own, but Mugendramon's forces are quickly gaining ground."

Sora frowned and turned back to the battle. Four months since she asked to be part of Myotismon's army, two months since she was given command of part of his army, one month since Mugendramon started encroaching on their territory. The redhead's fingers curled around her digivice. "Piyomon."

Her digimon nodded and fluttered into the air. "Piyomon evolve to Sabirdramon!"

Sora frowned as she felt a pang in her chest. The first time since joining Myotismon's armies, the first time Piyomon had evolved to Sabirdramon, that sick feeling of a broken heart filled her chest. It was because she had willingly embraced the darkness for Hikari. Yet, Sora still hoped, but that hope died each time her partner evolved to that Virus bird, evolved with Sora's own dark side.

"Night Roar!" her partner screamed, as razor-sharp feathers flew from her body, ripping through the lesser Metal Empire soldiers with ease; data filling the air.

At least Sabirdramon still had the power she had as a Chosen partner. "Good job!" Sora cried, "Now give our ground forces a hand."

The bird squawked out a reply, but before she could execute her partner's command, Megadramon appeared overhead, whacking his tail into her back.

"Sabirdramon!" Sora cried.

The flame bird twisted in the air and fired a stream of rings from her wings. Megadramon blocked with his gun barrel arm and then swung at her face. "Metal Arm!"

She cried out, whacking the cyborg digimon with her wing. Megadramon's tail snaked around Sairdramon's feet and yanked her into the ground.

Sora clenched her digivice tighter. "You've got to evolve!"

Sabirdramon darted back into the air. "Sabirdramon evolve to…"

Sora's digivice did not turn a bright red, as it normally did when evolving to Fully Evolved. She pulled her crest from beneath her dark chest plate, but it remained silent. Sora stared, fingers curled around her the Crest of Love. Her partner's evolution to an Adult Virus had been bad enough but why was she not able to evolve again? Was it because of her evolution to Sabirdramon, or was it because of Sora?

Sabirdramon's screams brought Sora back to the battle. She turned to the Okuwamon. "Help her!"

The viral insects attacked Megadramon from behind, devouring his data like a swarm of locusts. Sora watched with a perverse interested. She should have been disgusted, should have been scared, but after watching Taichi and then Yamato as leaders for what seemed like so long, now _she_ was the one giving orders.

With the battle over and their forces victorious, she ordered a march back to Myotismon's castle. Sora studied her crest as they walked.

"Sora?" Piyomon asked.

The redheaded girl frowned. "My Crest is fading," she said, "The darkness is getting stronger."

"We can still try to escape."

Sora sighed. "At this point, even if the others find us, what can we do? I can't go back home like…this!" She displayed her fangs.

"Are you saying there's no hope at all?" her partner asked.

Sora did not answer.

* * *

Sora entered Myotismon's throne room, her eyes focusing on the young girl seated next to him. Hikari was now presiding over court with him? She flashed Sora a smile, and despite herself, Sora returned it.

Myotismon's voice brought her back to reality. "Commander, your report."

Sora bowed. "Yes, sir. MugenDramon's forces have been repelled."

"Good," he smiled, "But our intelligence indicates that he is still coming."

"What about the Chosen Children?" Hikari asked, "Aren't they attacking MugenDramon and Piedmon?"

Sora cast Hikari a worried glanced; she had not said _other_ Chosen Children. Sora only hoped it meant nothing.

Myotismon replied, "I will worry about them." He waved his hand at the door, "But it's been some time since the two of you spoke, yes? Go and catch up."

Hikari hopped off the throne, her eyes sparkling. She grabbed Sora's arm and dragged her from the throne room. "Sora, I'm so glad to see you!"

Despite her worry, Sora's heart melted. She returned the younger girl's embrace. "I'm so glad to see you too. I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

She blinked. "It was my birthday?"

Sora studied her. "Didn't you say your birthday was in April? It's early May."

"Oh," she shrugged, "I guess I didn't realize it. I'm nine-years-old now."

Her tone was flat. "Um," Sora continued, "M-maybe when Taichi rescues us, we can have a late party or something."

Hikari grinned. "Yeah, and we can have cake too. Taichi's going to be surprised though to see that I'm a big girl now."

Sora felt that same pang in her heart. "Yeah…he sure will…"

They returned to Hikari's room, which looked nicer since she was last there. "Did you redecorate?" she asked, admiring the pink and purple curtains.

She nodded. "Myotismon let me. He even said I could sit with him in the throne room now. It's so much better than being stuck in my room all day."

Sora should have felt something at this, should have been concerned, but all that mattered was Hikari was happy.

They chatted until Floramon appeared at the door. "Lady Hikari, it is time for dinner."

"Are you going to eat with us?" she asked Sora.

She should have agreed, should have seen how bad Myotismon's influence over her had become. Yet she shook her head. "No, we pretty much marched all day and night. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

Hikari nodded. "Pleasant dreams."

Since becoming an officer in Myotismon's army, Sora and Piyomon had been given their own room in the castle, albeit one befitting of their status. Neither one would complain; the simple bed in the small room was a far improvement over the cots in the servant's communal bedroom.

Piyomon pulled herself into her small bed; she did not even have the energy to fly. "I feel like I could sleep for days."

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "I feel the same."

The human girl pulled off her gauntlets and removed her armored chest plate. She then pulled off her shirt, and caught sight of her crest resting against her chest, or, could she say between her…?

She stood sideways to the mirror. Were they larger? She had been so focused on Hikari's aging that she did not stop to think of herself. Her own birthday would be coming up soon; her twelfth birthday. At home, her mother had kept track of her growth, but there was no benchmarks here.

"Hey Piyomon, do I look taller to you?"

Her only response was a slight snore. Her partner was out cold in her cot.

Sora sighed, her frown breaking into a smile and turned back to the mirror. Was she growing at all? She needed to know, needed to be sure she was aging, that Hikari was aging because…

She held her breath and checked again; nothing. She had not had a period in five months. She had gotten her first one when she was ten, and Mimi had only just started when they entered the Digital World. They had made do as best they could, but what had happened now? She thought maybe her body was just adjusting to Myotismon's realm, but no; no it had to be Myotismon himself, had to be what he did to her. Turning her into a vampire had done something inside her, changed her. She was still aging, but had lost the chance of ever becoming a mother.

She was only eleven, almost twelve. That thought should not have even entered her head yet…

But she still curled up on her rotted mattress and cried.

* * *

Once Lady Hikari had returned to her room, Floramon helped her prepare for bed. "I hope you enjoyed your meal," she said.

The human nodded. "Yes, I did. I never really liked steak too much before, but now I'm really starting to like it."

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself here."

Plotmon blurted from the bed. "We're _used_ to it here," she glared, "We _don't_ like it."

Lady Hikari did not answer. "I know you would grow to like it here. Soon, you will think of this as your home."

She only nodded. "Yes."

Floramon remembered the bubbly, talkative girl who first arrived. Her eyes, which had been so full of light, had dulled. There was still a sparkle there, but it was only slight, only small. Lord Myotismon wished it that way and that should have been pleasing to her, yet Floramon found her heart suddenly breaking. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

She shook her head. "No thank you. You are dismissed for the night."

Floramon bowed and turned towards the door. Yet something stopped her. She hesitated, a debate raging in her mind. She finally sighed and turned to her. "Lady Hikari, I shouldn't tell you this, but…but Lord Myotismon had left shortly after dinner to deal with two intruders near the Forest of Shattered Light."

She only stared back and Plotmon asked, "So what? He can handle two of MugenDramon's troops."

Floramon shook her head. "The intruders are a human and an Agumon."

That sparkle in Lady Hikari's eyes grew. "W-what? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, and with the Master gone, you should be able to escape easily."

Lady Hikari turned to the Plotmon. "My brother…"

Her partner jumped into her arms. "Then let's get Sora and go!"

Hikari's mouth broke into a grin. "Oniichan…" They raced to the door, but she looked over her shoulder at the Floramon. "Why did you tell us?"

Why had she? If Lord Myotismon discovered it was her, death would be the most beneficial outcome. "I…I don't know. I…I just wanted to help you."

"Yeah," Plotmon grinned, "Hikari has that effect on people."

"What can we do to repay you?"

Floramon grinned. "Just smile again. That's all I want."

Hikari grinned even wider and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

The plant nodded. "Now hurry, go!"

* * *

Hikari had woken Sora in her quarters. It looked like the older girl had been crying, but she did not want to tell her why. Hikari knew something was wrong, but decided that they could talk about it after they met up again with Taichi.

"He's really here," Sora asked as they ran through the castle halls.

"Yes!" she grinned, "He's finally come to rescue us!" Visions filled her mind; of her brother, of her parents, of home. And Taichi could even find a way to turn her back to normal, Taichi could do anything!

She did have to admit that she would miss being a princess, miss giving out orders, like the one she told the two Bakemon on guard, "Myotismon wants us to join him. Do you really want to go out and face the Chosen to ask him?" Those ghost digimon were so stupid anyway, she could have said anything and they would have believe it!

Once outside the castle, Piyomon evolved to Sabirdramon, and they flew to the Forest of Shattered Light in less than fifteen minutes. The forest was quite close to Myotismon's castle, which meant Taichi and Agumon snuck all the way into Myotismon's realm without being detected. Her Oniichan could do anything!

"Take us down," Sora ordered, "We don't want Myotismon to see us until after we've met up with Taichi."

"What are you going to say to him?" the giant bird asked as she regressed to Piyomon.

Sora shook her head. "I don't know. What matters right now is making sure Hikari's safe."

The young girl blushed. "You don't have to worry about me."

Sora grinned. "I'll stop once you're safely back in your brother's arms."

Hikari giggled.

The Forest of Shattered Light was thick, the tree cover cut out what little sunlight streamed through the thick fog. Taichi filled Hikari's mind; if she had grown, then so had her brother, but how tall would he be? Sora said it was May, which meant he would still be eleven, since her birthday always came first.

"Slow down!" Plotmon cried as she leapt over a fallen log.

Hikari giggled and hoisted her into her arms. "Maybe once I'm back to normal, you can evolve to Tailmon again. Sora, do you think…"

The older girl was not behind her, nor could she see her in the shadows of the forest. Her heart raced, but she held her breath to keep from hyperventilating. She was nine years old now, it was time to start acting like a big girl.

Besides, Taichi had to be around here somewhere.

They continued deeper into the forest, deeper into the shadows. She knew if she were back home, and the power went out because of a storm, she would be clinging to her brother or her parents. Now, now she was not as scared; the darkness was not as scary as it once had been.

Light flicked off to the side. "Taichi?"

She ran, the glow lighting an area in the depths of the trees. She approached the edge of a massive clearing; VenonMyotismon stood in the center, severely elongated arms swatting at a figure, slightly larger than a human, wearing orange armor.

Plotmon gasped.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"T-that Digimon! It's Wargreymon! Agumon reached the Final Level!"

Hikari felt like it was Christmas morning. If Agumon was here then…

Her eyes found him; her brother stood on the opposite edge of the clearing. He looked older, a lot older, but at the same time, exactly as she remembered him. He still had those goofy goggles pushing down his wild hair that he refused to let Mom comb. He wore the same grin in battle that he wore during his soccer match. But he wore a cape this time. It looked really good on him, like he was finally dressing like the superhero Hikari always knew he was.

"What should we do?" Plotmon asked.

Wargreymon's kick into VenomMyotismon's face caused him to twist around. Hikari darted behind a tree. "We'll run around to get to him."

"What about Sora?"

Her eyes darted from the opening and back to the forest. "Once we get to Taichi, then we'll go look for her."

The clearing was far larger than Hikari originally thought, maybe half a kilometer. She ran around the perimeter, watching as VenomMyotismon and Wargreymon clashed with one another. Wargreymon's claws slashed across the towering demon's chest. VenomMyotismon flapped his wings, the dinosaur man flew backwards from the gale winds. Hikari had made it halfway around the clearing's edge, halfway to her brother, when Wargreymon twisted around in a tight whirlwind, flying towards VenomMyotismon's head.

"We've got you now!" Taichi shouted.

VenomMyotismon flung his giant hands, smashing Wargreymon between them like he was swatting a bug. Hikari held her breath, but Wargreymon appeared un-injured. The dinosaur man dropped in front of Taichi. "I-I'm sorry," he huffed, "I can't keep this up."

"Damn it!" Taichi cried.

Hikari's heart dropped. H-he lost? T-that was okay. She just needed to reach him, and they could go; she just needed to reach him, and they would be together again.

VenomMyotismon's laugh echoed through the night. "You're strong, I will admit that, but not strong enough. If only you had come here with Ishida, then you would certainly have won, but you two are too busy fighting each other, aren't you?"

Taichi jumped onto his partner's back, clinging tightly to the shield on Wargreymon's back. "Do you think you can escape?" VenomMyotismon laughed, stomping forward.

Taichi's head whipped around and he saw her, he saw his sister. Hikari's heart thumped as her eyes locked with her brother's. He knew she was there in the shadows of the trees! She could reach him, she was almost there!

"Taichi?" Wargreymon asked.

"Go!" her brother shouted, "We need to get stronger."

Wargreymon fired into the night sky, vanishing into the fog.

Hikari's heart dropped to her feet and she collapsed to her knees. H-he left her there. He had to have seen her, he _did_ see her! Why did he leave? Why did he run without her?"

She sat motionless for what could have been hours before hands fell onto her shoulder. "We've got to get back," Sora's voice said, "Before Lord Myotismon gets back."

The little girl was too numb to respond.

* * *

Sora dropped Hikari and Plotmon off in their room. "We made it back before Myotismon," Sora sighed. She gave Hikari a weak smile. "I'm sorry we didn't find your brother, but who was Myotismon fighting?"

She must not have seen. Hikari did not answer. Sora turned to Plotmon. "Um, I don't know," she said.

The redhead nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She swallowed, "T-taichi will come for us, I know he will."

Hikari remained silent.

Sora turned to Plotmon. "Keep an eye on her."

"Y-yeah, sure," she said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Piyomon asked her.

"Y-yeah!" she said, "Never better…"

Sora gave then another look before shutting the door. "Hikari?" Plotmon asked, "I get that you didn't want me to tell them about Taichi, but…but I…I feel weird. What's going on?"

Hikari pulled the Crest of Light from around her neck. She gave the dull pink object a look before placing it on the small table near the window. "H-Hikari?" Plotmon asked again.

The little girl stared out at the night sky. Taichi was there; he _saw_ her, he _knew_ she was there…

And he left her; he left her to find more power. Oni… _Taichi_ was not coming for her, Taichi had abandoned her.

She was weak, she was not strong like him. That was why she had become what she was, because of what Myotismon did to her…

…what this world had done to her. The Digital World was evil; why would it allow creatures such as Myotismon to exist?

She was not strong like Taichi, but if he would not come for her, if she wanted to survive, she would _have_ to be stronger.

And who was stronger than a king…

…or a princess…?

The door creaked open and Floramon stepped inside. "L-lady Hikari? You have returned. I…I take it you did not find your brother?"

"No," Hikari answered, "He wasn't there."

Floramon sighed. "I…I'm so sorry."

Hikari nodded, still keeping her back to her. "Has Myotismon come back yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then help me into bed before he returns."

Floramon nodded. "Yes, of course."

She approached Hikari, but the young girl spun, fangs digging into the plant digimon's neck. "W…what?" Floramon gasped.

Hikari felt the warm liquid over her tongue; Floramon's life essence filled her like honey, sweet, sweet honey.

When she was done, she threw what was left of the Digimon into the smoldering fire; her body vanishing into data.

Hikari heard a moan and saw a black cat stretching on her bed. Yes, a dark Digimon for a dark Chosen…

"Black Tailmon," she said.

Her partner nodded. "Well," she purred, "This is different."

Hikari turned to her crest. The pink dulled, growing darker and darker until it was black as pitch; the star symbol a white spot in the darkness.

The Dead Princess looked out the window at the starless sky and a grin flowed over her lips.

 **To be concluded…**

And please remember to review.

Author's note: Nothing more telling for their respective 'elements,' then Hikari hiding in the shadows, while Taichi was in the lighted clearing.

Why did Taichi leave? You'll find out next chapter.

So, even though Our War Game appears to be canon, to make things fit into my timeline for this story, Sora's birthday is later in the year.


	6. Black Dawn

This is a side-story to The Dead Princess, so please give that a read.

 **The Fall of Light**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Black Dawn**

Sora had wanted to see Hikari the day after their failed attempt to find Taichi, but she was told through a Burgermon servant that, "Lady Hikari did not want to receive guests."

Sora nodded. "Where's Floramon?"

The Burgermon shook her head. "No one has seen her."

Sora should have gone to Hikari anyway, talked to the young girl, but the remaining Dark Masters had begun to regroup. Sora lead the forces of Myotismon's army against the invading Metal Empire. They held their position on the outskirts of the kingdom for months, and their resources were running out.

And then the enemy was gone. Scouts reported back to Sora that the Metal Empire had withdrawn and were marching back to MugenDramon's area. She held their position for another few days before receiving word from their intelligence; the Chosen had defeated MugenDramon.

"There's only one left," Sora told Piyomon.

The pink bird nodded. "Yeah, the strongest one."

"But they've won so far," she grinned, "But with their limited resources, Piedmon can't try to invade us. We can go back to Hikari!"

Once back at the castle, Sora expected to be brought to the throne room, but the Bakemons instead brought her and Piyomon to the dining hall. Myotismon and Hikari were enjoying breakfast. "Please join us," Hikari said.

Her eyes turned to Myotismon, but he only returned a bemused smile. "Um, n-no, no thank you," Sora bowed, "I am not dressed for it." She still wore her armor, sweat and rain pasted her hair to her face.

"Continue your report," Myotismon ordered.

"Yes, sir," she bowed again, "Our intelligence indicates MugenDramon has been defeated. Piedmon will be busy dealing with the other Chosen Children…"

"Yes," the vampire continued, "But we cannot take that chance." He motioned to Phanotmon, "Double the guards."

"At once Master."

Myotismon rose from the table. "I have business to attend to."

Hikari jumped from the chair and raced to his side. "But, you're going to miss our time together."

Sora's spine froze as the young girl grabbed hold of Myotismon's arm. The vampire's pale face turned a slight shade of red. He was blushing!

"Y-yes," Myotismon said.

Hikari smiled at Sora. "You are to report to my room this afternoon Commander."

Sora's mouth dropped but she could only nod in response

* * *

After making herself presentable, Sora entered Hikari's room. A dark-colored Tailmon greeted her. "Hikari's not back yet," she said in a sultry voice, "But she should be soon."

"T-tailmon?" Piyomon gasped, "Is that you?"

"Of course," she purred, "I am Black Tailmon."

The door opened again and Hikari stepped inside. "Sora," she grinned, "I'm glad you're here. We have much to discuss."

"Yeah," the redhead answered, pointing to Black Tailmon, "Like her."

"It's rude to talk about someone when they're in the room," the Digimon replied.

Hikari shrugged. "She's regained the ability to hold an Adult form."

"But a Virus?" Piyomon asked.

The young girl rubbed her partner's back. "Enough about that. I've just heard from Myotismon that the Chosen are going after Piedmon. It won't be long before they come here."

Sora's heart raced. "Then we'll be free!"

Hikari nodded. "Yes, free of Myotismon at last. And once he is gone, then _I_ will be in charge of this kingdom, and with the Dark Masters gone, this world will be mine."

The remains of Sora's shattered heart fall into her stomach. "W-what?"

Hikari grinned wide, as if to display her fangs with pride. "We can't go back to our old lives, we can never go back." She curled her fingers, "But as strong as I am now, Black Tailmon cannot evolve past an Adult, and neither can Piyomon, but I have a way to get that power."

Sora's throat was dry. "W-what are you going to do?

The young girl grinned even more as her tongue ran over her fangs. "I'm going to steal that power." Her eyes narrowed. "Will you join me?"

Sora should have felt scared, should have felt horrified at what Hikari had become, but this was her princess; her liege. "Whatever you wish, Lady Hikari."

* * *

It was another month before the word came to the kingdom; Piedmon had been defeated. With the Chosen fast approaching, Myotismon's lax security towards the humans was taken away in a night. Sora was regulated to servant duties again, while Hikari was once more locked in her room. Save for her 'meetings' with Myotismon in his bed chamber.

"Is my brother really coming?" she asked as she lay in his bed.

"Yes," he answered, "But banish any thoughts you have of leaving." His fingers clenched, "My strength may not exceed Piedmon's, but I will fight to the death."

Hikari swallowed. "But my brother will do anything he can to save me. Even if he saw me chained up, he'd just get angrier and angrier!"

Myotismon stared at her. "He would, would he?"

Hikari nodded. "If he saw me in danger, he wouldn't even think about himself!"

The vampire lord grinned. "Leave me."

Hikari nodded and slipped from beneath the covers, a sinister smile on her face.

* * *

Hikari's birthday came and went before word came that the Chosen were closing in on the boarders. "You're ten-years-old now?" Black Tailmon asked.

"Yes," Hikari nodded, "I remembered my birthday this year." She licked her lips, "I'm so much more awake now, much more aware."

Just as she had planned, Myotismon brought her and Sora, along with their partners, into a large, circular room at the bottom of the castle. "Where are we?" Sora asked.

"This is where I once held my colosseum games," Myotismon laughed, "Before the Dark Masters took control of this world." He grinned, "But now they're gone, and once I defeat the Chosen, I will be the master of this world!"

Hikari only smirked behind his back.

Myotismon turned to her. "But the reason you are here is so your brother will see you, so his, heh, _love_ for you will distract him."

Sora glared. "You're going to cheat like that?"

"I will take whatever advantage I can!" he snapped. He turned to the Bakemon, "Get them into place."

Hikari and Sora cast one another a knowing glance before they were parted. The younger girl was chained to the wall. A moment later, her Plotmon joined her. The Chosen would suspect something if they saw her partner's current Adult form; that secret needed to remain hidden for a little while longer.

The doors blew open as Taichi and Agumon raced inside. Through the shadows of the room, Hikari's eyes focused on her older brother. He looked older this time, much older then she remembered from the clearing a year ago.

"Myotismon!" he screamed, "Where are you?!"

The vampire lord laughed as the candles lighted themselves with a snap of his finger. "Greetings, Child of Courage. It has been some time since we last met."

Taichi gritted his teeth. "Where's my sister, you piece of shit?"

He snapped his fingers and the candles around Hikari came to life. "Oniichan!" she screamed, hate secretly dripping from her voice.

Myotismon opened his arms. "If you want to save your sister, then you need to get past me."

"We beat Piedmon," Agumon nodded, "We can beat you!"

Taichi then held up a digivice different then Hikari's own, it was oblong shaped, with gold trim along the sides. Her eyes locked onto Sora's, who was chained in the far corner of the room. "Is that the Solar Digivice?" Hikari whispered to Plotmon, "The one Sora told us Taichi had?"

Myotismon evolved to VenomMyotismon, while Agumon evolved to a Digimon Hikari had not seen before. "That's not Wargreymon," Plotmon said.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Agumon has a second Mega form! There's something different about this one, it's stronger, much stronger."

Hikari watched the battle; she could feel the power flowing from Taichi's partner, from the digivice at his side. The strength of his essence made her heart fluttered and she licked her lips.

And then the battle was over. VenomMyotismon's heart was ripped from his chest by Taichi's partner. The vampire beast stared for another moment before his data vanished. Hikari felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. He was gone, finally gone, and now she was free.

The door flew open again as Yamato and his mega partner, Metalgarurumon, raced inside. He focused on Sora. Good, she could handle him.

"Hikari!" Taichi cried as he ran over. He used his strange digivice to melt the chains, while his partner, who had regressed back to Agumon, freed Plotmon. Taichi's arms wrapped around his sister, his cheeks glistening with tears. "I'm so glad you're safe. I did everything I could for two years, but I finally found you."

"Oniichan," she said, faking tears, "Oh Oniichan."

"I'm sorry I left you here a year ago," he sniffled, "I saw you there, watching us, but me and Agumon weren't any match for VenomMyotismon. I was afraid we wouldn't get past him to grab you, and…and if I called for you, he'd know you were there, and…"

"It's okay," she said, "It's okay."

He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Her fingers fished the knife out of the folds of her full skirt, the knife taken from her breakfast tray that morning.

"You're safe now," Taichi told his sister, "You're safe."

"Yes," she said, "Myotismon's gone, thanks to you." Her lips twisted into a smile, "And now I'm free to claim it all!"

Her hand whipped around behind him. He gasped, fingers tightening as her knife dug into his back. "You left me here!" she hissed, "You abandoned me to that…that monster! You never came for me! All you wanted was more power!" The knife jabbed even deeper, "But now _I_ have the power! I'm strong, I'm powerful! And with your energy, I'll be unstoppable!"

"No!" Agumon cried, "Taichi!"

Plotmon tackled him as she evolved to Black Tailmon. "You're powerful," she said, "But I wonder how strong you are as a Child?"

While their partners fought, Hikari let Taichi's body fall to the floor, blood pooling around him. She pulled back her lips, her fangs displayed in the candle light. Taichi gasped. "N-no…"

"That's right, _dear brother_ ," she hissed, "You're finally here, but too little too late."

His hand threw an object across the floor; no, two objects, his digivice and his crest. It skidded to a stop next to Yamato, who was lying on his back with Sora over top of him.

Hikari turned back to her brother. His other hand pressed against her cheek. His eyes were not full of surprise, not full of anger, not full of hate.

They were full of sadness, of sorrow.

She threw his hand aside and sunk her fangs into his neck. His blood was strong; she tasted the power, the energy! She drank and drank until nothing was left. She pulled back, staring at the blank look in his eyes; the _empty_ look in his eyes. She should have felt something at his death, but all she felt was strength, all she felt was power!

Yamato was on his feet. Sora clutching her arm; no matter, she was a good servant, and Hikari would continue to use her, but there was still the blond Chosen to deal with.

She held up her digivice and fished her crest from around her neck. "The Crest of Darkness," she snickered, "And now, with Taichi's energy within me, I truly have the might, the strength, the power!"

Black Tailmon walked away from the remains of Agumon and grinned. "Black Tailmon super evolve to Ophanimon Falldown Mode!"

A Final form, her partner was a Final form! The power, the strength was her's. Ophanimon hovered over Yamato. "Do it," Hikari grinned, "Take over."

"Y-you killed your brother!" Yamato gasped, "He came here to save you and…"

She crossed her arms. "Don't pretend like you care all of a sudden. From what Taichi and Sora told me, you and he hated each other."

Yamato growled. "That's not…"

Hikari swung her arm. "Ophanimon, kill them."

Metalgarurumon shot at the towering angel. Ophanimon Falldown Mode swung her fist to the sky, a wave of flames appearing in air, striking him on the underside. The fallen angel grabbed the wolf's snout and threw him into the ground. His missile chambers opened and fired. Ophanimon Falldown Mode held out her palm, the missiles exploded a few inches in front of her, like they were striking an invisible shield.

The angel laughed and threw forward her other palm, unleashing a wave of crystals. "Demon Crystals!"

The attack struck Metalgarurumon, throwing him in front of Yamato with a blast of energy. When the light faded, both human and digimon lay moaning on the floor.

Hikari laughed. "Even their strongest fighters fall before us!"

Sora bowed. "What shall we do with him, m'lady?"

"Throw him into the dungeon," the Dead Princess grinned, "This kingdom is now mine, and we have work to do."

 **End.**

 **Continued in the Dead Princess**

 **And please remember to review.**

 **Author's Note: The events at the end directly precede Yamato's flashback in Chapter 15 of the main story.**


End file.
